Navrina: The Story of 7 & 8
by LysOfLorien
Summary: A short piece on my OTP from the Lorien Legacies, Navrina. This is my first FanFiction, so hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies, Pittacus Lore does. Also, spoilers for Fall of Five.


Navrina: The Story of 7 & 8

Ever since those distant days on the spaceship, she'd always remember him. Every joke and cheeky grin he gave her would be forever etched in her memory. As he hugged her goodbye as a toddler, she and he both known they'd always be friends. Maybe even more. They were right.

As he saw Commander Sharma lead his entourage towards him, he noticed her at once. It had been at least ten long years, but he remembered her shy smile, and she remembered his contagious laughter. They both saw how much they'd changed and still loved each other for it. She would always remember her first look at her now teenaged friend. She'd sign at the thought of his emerald eyes, wishing she could see him once more. He'd regret not telling her sooner. After all, Lorics only love once.

She couldn't help but follow him on his morning swim. Nor could she stop the blush creeping up her cheeks or the jealousy of seeing him with someone else. She told herself to let it go, and _of course he'd prefer her over me, it's plain to see. _But when she resurfaced with the Chest, she lost her dismay and couldn't stop smiling. When the person you love kisses you, even out of gratitude, you'll love every second. So she did, and so did he.

She couldn't stand it, him being hurt, and her, being unable to save him, at least for now. It broker her heart to see the life drift out of him. She figured it was the end. So she was more than ecstatic when the cold, icy powers of her legacy flowed through her palms, returning to her. She smiled as his emerald eyes flickered open. He barely had the time to register the situation before she left. But as he recalled it, she didn't leave without doing something. Something that she considers the boldest move in her life. Throwing caution to the wind, she'd kissed him. Looking back, he'd wished that he'd been fully conscious to enjoy it. However, he still did.

He'd heard them talking. He'd heard the whisper of the youngest Garde's pairings. The second one even made him blush, and he was sure she blushed too. She tried to deny it, but there was something sheepish in her tone. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and at once she knew what he just heard. She blushed once more and looked down at her gloved hands. As he walked towards them, he met her eyes. In that gaze, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. _Message Received. _

She smiled inwardly when he teleported into the room, carrying cups of tea. She always loved tea, but she was more interested in the boy who was carrying it, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. She smiled and accepted the offered tea. He grasped his cup and sat down besides her.

They strolled down the seaside Chicago sidewalk, talking in a somewhat casual manner. They laughed and smiled at each other as they made their way down the crowded street. He'd remember her blazing smile and uncharacteristic carefreeness. She;d remember their interlocked hands, his deep emerald eyes, and his relaxed tone. They'd both remember each other on that summer's day and the precious moments they shared.

He knew what he must do. Ever since seeing the cave's drawings as a child, he knew it must come to this. He had to do it. So he did. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kneeled down before him, trying to summon that icy feeling once more. Emotions flooded through her brain. She loved him so much. _Why must she watch him die, utterly helpless? _He knew this was the end, too. He regretted it, this would bring so much pain onto the girl he loved. But, he reminded himself, you can't avoid death's call. He wanted to tell her that he really did love her and that he'd miss her most of all. Death is cruel. Death never let him say these things to her, the one he'd remember forever. Forever. Forever_. Forever. _She sobbed as the fourth scar burned onto her ankle.

She could never find her happiness again. It was gone, taken away. She couldn't think. Her vision was clouded by his smile, his green eyes. She tried to shake herself awake from this haze. But she couldn't. Her happiness was gone. A part of her had died along with him.

_Eight. His cheeky grin. Her first glance. His emerald gaze. Two cups of tea. Chicago walks. It was all over, she told herself. She buried her face in her arms, tears falling in infinite quantifies. It was over. Lorics only love once. _


End file.
